Hiccory/MY OPINIONS which don't matter but who cares :)))
As inspired by Derpyunikitty. 1. I like Gaty a lot. I don't have a reason for it. I don't really need to have a reason for it. I understand finding her boring, I just really like her even though she doesn't have many character traits. Do I really need a reason to like a character? I can dislike whoever I want, and I can like whoever I want. 2. I like the memes. I find the memes to be, while not exactly the most timeless thing in the world, nevertheless quite entertaining and I know that when I rewatch the series there will be a certain ray of nostalgia. I can totally understand hating on the dabbing though. 3. I really like SuperSkratchKat's animation. His drawing style is near indistinguishable from mine. I think of Caedmon as a kindred spirit. (Also the name Caedmon is cool.) (ALSO: Before you say in the comments, "It's too ruuusheddd!" look at Satomi's animation in the last two episodes. There is no evidence of basic lipsyncing, it is just mouths opening and closing. Caedmon's animation has much more expression.) 4. I am a fan of Lollipop. While she was mean to Barf Bag, who is a great character, I find Lollipop to be a great semi-antagonist. I'm sad that she'll be eliminated so early, and in such a landslide. OGGYOSUMFAW will be hard to vote for due to the fact that they all really do something, except perhaps Book or Ice Cube. I think I'll vote Book. Her personality went downhill, same with Pencil. 5. I like Stapy! Leave your flamess down b'low 6. I like Bell. I personally like everything about Bell. Her voice is spot-on, her design is really pretty, and she has a very good personality. Everyone on Free Food is great and when they're UFE I will not vote. 7. I feel so bad for Leafy! First she gets chased away by everyone, who all used to be her friends, btw, and then when she comes back, her only friend is Bubble. Firey is a jerk to her and then Gelatin kills her for no reason other than the fact that she is a stranger. And then in BFB she's trying desparately to make friends, but instead everyone still hates her and she gets eliminated 2nd. 8. I! HATE! FIREY! Overrated trash! He is absolutely getting my vote when the Losers are UFE. And see #8. (Yes I am on team Coiny, even though BFB Coiny is a bit bland. But so is everyone on the Losers.) 9. I really, really like Loser. I wish he wouldn't go early because I'd love to know more about him. He's an extremely interesting character. 10. Satomi's animation isn't as good as Skratch's. Satomi's animation was quite good in the first three episodes, and it's still much better than anything I've cranked up, but Skratch's is better. Satomi's lipsyncing is lazy, she doesn't go into facial expressions much, and both other animators simply are better at the kind of animation I like. (And if anyone says, "SEXIST!", in the comments, I will be sad for them) 11. Marker is in my top 15. HE'S PERFECT! YOU CAN'T ARGUE WITH THAT! Also he has one of the best voices in the show, right up there with Barf Bag, Bell, Eraser, Tree, Liy, Eggy, and Gelatin. 12. I think Grassy is a bit overrated. I love Grassy, but c'mon, Blocky and GB are way better. 13. Liy shouldn't have been eliminated. Liy was extremely interesting. It should've been someone bland like Pie or someone boring like Black Hole. Which brings me to my next point... 14. Black Hole bores me. He's not a bad character, he's just a boring character, y'know? And when he is eliminated everyone else on his team will actually start DOING something (besides Bottle, Liy, and Pen who actually helped in the last couple challenges). I was glad when BH died in Fortunate Ben because I felt like the Deatherz would be do something for a change. Even tho they got like no screentime =) 15. Firey Jr. is far superior to Firey. I don't even hate Firey Jr. I'm still voting him when Team Ice Cube! is UFE because he's my least favorite on that team (IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN MY GIRLLL BARCELETYY) 16. Fries is perfect. No more explanation needed. 17. See 16, but replace "Fries" with Snowball. 18. See 16, but replace "Fries" with Match. 19. See 16, but replace "Fries" with Lightning. 20. See 16, but replace "Fries" with Barf Bag. That's all for now, but I think I'll post more on this topic in the future. Comments